Captain Jake and The NeverLand Pirates Captain Jake loses the mighty B
by Laquane2020
Summary: this is a continuation of season 3 of captain jake and the neverland pirates The Never Sea Conquest With a twist!
1. Chapter 1: Jake Loses The Mighty Battle

**Chapter 1 Jake Loses The Mighty Battle**

**Jake's POV**

when we were on the mighty Colossus I was battling Lord Fathom. but the last time I battled him, I saved Neverland. but this time it's not going to be easy because I'm going to lose for sure that's when I saw him and he said to me.

"well, well well, look who's on the ground now!" What are you going to do now CAPTAIN?" Lord Fathom asked me with his evil green eyes.

"I, I I, surrender!" Everyone was shocked to here what I just said Even Izzy she never heard me say that before.

"YAY Hey, no way." Captain Jake, did you just say that you surrender?" she talks to me with a nervous look.

"Yes I did I'm scared I don't want to lose." I said to her.

That's when I saw Lord Fathom

coming straight at me, until Izzy ran to me that's not until Lord Fathom, blast her out of the way.

"IZZY!" I said while I screamed her name.

"oh boo hoo sorry Captain but I believe your friend is dead."

"Captain Jake she still alive." Cubby said to me.

"At least she was still breathing." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, how long until she's gone for good?" I asked him and being worried at the same time.

"Captain Jake she's really hurt." Cubby said to me.

"you monster how dare you hurt Izzy." I said to Lord Fathom.

"Sorry Captain Jake but you're going to die." he said to me with an evil glare.

I was confused until I saw a bright lightning coming this way. It was actually a man wearing a suit with a Flash symbol on his chest I don't know who he was but I think he's here to help us.

**Barry's POV**

My name is Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive. to the outside world I am a ordinary forensic scientis. But secretly with The Help from My Friends at Star Labs, I fight crime and find meta-humans like me. when I was 11 years old, I saw something unordinary. my mother was killed by the reverse-flash AKA Eobard Thawne. I finally got my revenge now I am a married man to Iris West Allen. but this is not my ordinary intro, because I heard something different something that needed my help big time. I Am The Flash.

"Barry can you hear me?"

"loud and clear Cisco what's up?"

"I want you to open the speed force." Cisco asked me.

"What why?"

"Because, some kid named Captain Jake needs help big time man."

"Okay where does he live?" I asked him in confusion.

"someplace I never heard of before Neverland."

"Neverland?" Isn't that the place where Peter Pan Never Grew Up?"

"I believe so buddy. Also, that's a half a strike I don't know if he's a metahuman or just a shark but he's evil and his name is Lord Fathom.

"So what do you want me to do Cisco?" I asked him.

"KILL THAT Motherfuker." now run Barry RUN!"

I ran so fast, that I vibrated and then I vibrating my hand through his body got my hand out, and watched him die. I turned around and took off my mask and ask Captain Jake if he's okay.

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" jake asked me.

"My name is Barry Allen." I could see he was scared because one of friends ia badly injured. so I called Cisco to open the portal.

"Cisco, can you open the Portal?"

"Sure buddy." So Cisco open the portal with me holding Izzy in my arms.

Ans so, Captain Jake and the rest of the gang and Barry holding Izzy im hia arma heading back to Central City to Star Labs.


	2. Chapter 2 in Central City

**Chapter 2: In Central city,**

**Barry's POV**

When I returned back to STAR labs with Captain Jake and the rest of the neverland crew with Barry Allen holding Izzy his arms, he called for Cisco.

"Cisco where's Caitlyn?" I asked him.

I don't know why? he asked me.

Because, Izzy needs help fast... I said to him

Oh okay put her the bed.. He said to me

so I putted Izzy on the bed...

"Caitlin we need you back here on Star Labs quick.." Cisco said to her.

"I'll be right there Cisco can you please chill literally.." killer Frost AKA Caitlin snow said to him.

As Caitlin rushed back to Star Labs she saw Jake cubby and the rest of the crew...

"OMG what happened to this girl?" Caitlin asked to me.

Her name's Izzy Green, and she got blasted by Lord Fathom." I said to her.

"Please Miss Snow save her." Captain Jake said to her as he was about to cry.

"I'll try my best. in the meantime, how about Captain Jake and Cubby stay here, while you take the rest of the Neverland crew out for a tour of Central City!" Caitlin said to him as she suggested me taking the rest of the Neverland crew for a tour around Central City.

So that's what I did. I showed all of Central City to the rest of the Neverland crew including Captain Hook who literally enjoyed it.

**The next chapter is Answers. but this time it's going to be different..**

**And remember fanfiction leave a comment and always review thank you see you next chapter!**

**Also I might need some ideas for chapter 3 so if any of you guys can give me any any idea of any plot for chapter 3 that would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Jake and the Meta Pira

**Author: Hey guys, thanks for posting a review!**

**Chapter 3 Captain Jake And The Meta Pirates**

* * *

**After Barry Alain treated Izzy With some medication, something Strange started happen to Izzy. **

**Barry** **Allen:** Uh, guys you need to come see this!

Everyone rushed in the medical room where Barry was standing next to Izzy.

**Cisco**: Barr what's going? O.M.G Cisco asked him after being in shocked to Izzy glowing like really GLOWING GREEN.

**Captain Jake**: Uh Izzy, what happened to you?

**Izzy**: I have know clue, yesterday I was blasted by Lord Fathom's staff, ten hours later I started glowing.

* * *

**Author: Okay I think Izzy just turned into a META HUMAN... THAT IS SO COOL!**

**But I want you guys to give me some cool ideas, like since Izzy is a Meta Human, what kind of meta powers should she have?**

**LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS SECTION BELOW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Down Town

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about that guys I'm going to redo this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble Down Town

**Barry's POV**


	5. Chapter 5: Izzy and Captain Jake argue

**Author's Note: Hey guys time for another chapter that I like to call, Izzy and Captain Jake argue!**

**Chapter 5 Izzy and Captain Jake argue**

**Izzy's POV**

In Barry and Iris's appartment:

Iris: "alright guys. make your selves at home till we figure out what's going on with you Izzy." Iris said to me.

"Thanks Iris." I thanked her.

"You're welcome!" she's up to me.

that's when Captain Jake came up to me andstarted to ask me questions by yelling at me.

"So, IZZY, WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THEM THAT WE CAN STAY HERE WITH OUT MY PERMISSION?" Captain Jake yelled at me.

Izzy: "BECAUSE I NEED TO FIGURE OUT MY POWERS!" I yelled at him back.

Captain Jake: 'I CAN'T BELEAVE THAT YOU DID NOT ASK ME FIRST IZZ, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD COME TO ME, BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO TO ASK THEM FIRST. RIGHT, IZZY?"

Izzy: "STOP YELLING AT ME CAPTAIN JAKE, I JUST HAD TO DO WHAT I HAD TO DO."

Captain Jake: "WELL, I CAN'T BELEAVE YOU!"

Izzy: "Well I'm Not The One Who Went To Go Fight Lord Fathom!"

"Uh guys?" Cubby tried to get our attention.

"Stay out of this CUBBY!" we both yelled at him and the same time.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?"Captain Jake asked me.

"IT MEANS, THAT YOU ARE THE WORST CAPTAIN EVER!" I said to him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Captain Jake said as he was walking towards the door.

"GOOD LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU, BUT BEFORE YOU GO CAPTAIN, HEAR'S A PRESENT!" I said to him as I was about to throw something at him.

I saw the coffie cup and then through it at captain Jake, witch made him fall to the ground, he saw blood dripping down at the back of his head.

"CAPTAIN JAKE!" Cubby yelled.

"BARRY IRIS COME HEAR QUICK!" he called for Barry and Iris.

Once the two heard Cubby calling them, they rush too see Captain Jake on the ground crying, because a little piace of coffee glass is in the back of his head.

Barry: "OMG Captain Jake what happend here?" Barry asked Captain Jake.

"Well, Izzy and Captain Jake were arguing, then after they stop, Izzy through a coffie cup at him." Cubby answered for him.

Iris: Izzy is that true?

...

Izzy: Yes!

Iris: "Izz go to your room, we'll talk to you in a minute!

Izzy: "But I...?

Iris: "IZZY!"

I then signed saying..

"fine I'm going." I said as I walked to my room.

**Barry's POV**

after Izzy walked to her room, I ran to Jake as he was still bleeding.

Barry: "Hey Captain Jake, I know it hurts but, let me heal you up please?" I asked him.

"Oh, okay Barry. Ow!" He said to me as

"Thanks!" I said to him.

In Izzy's Bedroom...

"Izzy why would you go do such a thing like that?" Iris asked her.

"I don't know!" Izzy said to her.

"You do know!" Iris said to her.

"Fine I did it because, I hate him." Izzy said to her.

"Why do you hate Captain Jake? I thought he was your friend rommate, crew mate, and ect.

"I know." izzy said to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Author: Alright that it for tonight, guys, FIVE CHAPTERS DONE. So Fare Izzy is the only Piatre that is a Meta Human.

* * *

Question#1: So, what should I do with Captain Jake and Cubby, should I give them any Meat Human Power?

Question#2: And what kind of Powers should they have give me some Ideas in the cmments section below!

thanks and I'll see you guys next Chapter!. GGONIGHT! I'm sorry can you guys tell me your powerd idae for Izzy again! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 The Meta Name for Izzy

Chapter 6 A Meta Name For Izzy

Author: Hey, time for another Chapter, now I know I'm working my butt off writing more chapters then anyone else on Fanfiction, but hey, I'm doing a wonderful job!

So, Let's get Chapter 6 Started!

So, Izzy woke up the next morning, discovering new meta powers, like, Flight, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, telekinesis, super strength and sonic scream. She had it all, except a Meta name. Everyone had one, Cisco's was vibe, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, and Barry was well, you know the answer to this one. THE FLASH. So what is the perfect Meta name for Izzy?

Author: Hey I need some Meta name Idea for Izzy's Meta Powers.

Can you type down your ideas for me?

THANKS! And I'll see you guys next Chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7 The New Reverse Flash

Chapter 7 The New Reverse Flash has arrived

Meanwhile back on Neverland, Captain James Hook was planning something really evil. So he went to the future of Neverland 2043 to be exact, and over there was an evil version of Captain Jake. But he wasn't called that anymore in this future timeline. No, he was now called the Reverse Captain Flash. This version was so evil, that captain Hook had to ask him to join his diabolical plan to destroy captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. But they were all in Central city, cause Izzy got blasted by Lord Fathom, and by the looks from the blast, she got MetaHuman Powers. So. was going to be tough deally with one puny little MetaHuman Pirate girl.

Captain Hook: Uh, EXCUSE ME SIR!

The Reverse Captain: YES, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW MY I BE ASSETS?

Captain Hook: WELL, I HAVE THESE THREE PUNY PIRATES ONE OF THEM HAS METAHUMAN POWERS, AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU CAN USE YOUR SPEED TO DESTROY THEM ALL WITH ME?

The reverse Captain was silence, for ten seconds, then he said this after his evil laugh.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU DARE COME TO ME FOR HELP?! MR. HOOK SIR?

Captain Hook: YES!

The Reverse Captain: WELL THEN, I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND TOGETHER WE CAN RULE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author: Noooooo! Looks like Captain Jake is about to get a visitor from 2043! Can they try to stop Captain Hook and his new pale?

Also, I am thinking daring the next Chapter captain Jake, and Cubby, get there MetaHuman Powers!


	8. Chapter 8 Captain Jake and Cubby GMHP

Chapter 8 Captain Jake and Cubby get MetaHuman Powers

Author Note: Hello everyone, when we last left the last Chapter, Captain James Hook travald to the year 2043, where he met with his old enemy Captain Jake. But he wasn't called that anymore, you see Captain Jake was different in 2043, he was the reverse version of the 2016 captain Jake. He was now called The Reverse Captain, this Captain had a whole new look and design on him, his spiky hair was cut, his left eye was shot, so he wore an eyepatch over it. But the worst part of it all was, he mad evil MetaHuman Powers. So when Captain Hook told him about his evil skeem, the reverse Captain, gave him an evil his on his face. I think that means he's in.

So without further ado, I give you A Chapter 8. ENJOY!

Back at STAR LABS, Barry was teaching Izzy how to control her MetaPowers, and how to use them.

Barry: Alright Izzy! Keep it up, your doing great! Now what I wsant you to do next is lift that weight bar with your super strength, okay?

Izzy: Yeah I think so!

So Izzy started lifting the weight bar with her super strength, but she did it so fast that, the bar went flying across the whole entire Lab. It was going straight, up, down, back, and forth, until it hit Izzy in the forehead.

Izzy: OWWWWWW!

IZZY! Barry said running to her.

Are you alright Izz? Asked Barry.

Izzy: Yeah I'm fine. I guess I need to work on how to keep my strength in control while lifting this weight bar hah?

Um, yeah Barry said laughing a little bit!

Meanwhile back in Barry and Iris's Apartment:

Cubby ! Captain Jake yelled after he saw Cubby falling down to the kitchen floor.

Cubby, are you alright? Asked Captain jake while kneeling down on one knee. 


	9. Chapter 9 Cubby get super Speed

Chapter 9 Cubby get super Speed

Author: I guess I don't need to say anything for this Chapter

When right after Cubby had fallen down the kitchen floor, he was experiencing a vibration coming through his whole entire body.

Cubby: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

Then he started to run a lightning speed, he couldn't stop on time. He kept running, running, running, until he ran into the back of a mail truck.

Cubby; AWESOME!

Inside Iris's cafea

Captain Jake was having some water, he still didn't know what was going on with Cubby an hour ago, he was only thinking of someone, and someone only. IZZY! He screamed out loude for the whole entire cafea can hear him.

Woman: HEY KID STOP YELLING WE ARE TRYING TO EAT OUR LUNCH!

Captain Jake: sorry!

Captain Jake got up through his cup in the trash and walk out of the cafea.

Back at Star Labs, Izzy was trying to focus on her MetaHuman Powers, then Captain jake walked in.

Captain Jake: Ahoy Izz!

Izzy: Oh, hey Captain!

Captain Jake: So, how's the training coming along?

Izzy: Not so well I'm afraid!

Captain Jake: Owch!

Izzy: I know right!

Izzy: I mean I can't even think about controlling my MetaPowers right now.

Izzy But maybe!

Izzy Hey uh Captain Jake?

Captain jak: yeah Izzy what's up!

Izzy: I w, w, was wondering if you can be my personal Meta Trainer?

Captain Jake: Izz! Your not serious are you?

Izzy: Yes Captain Jake I am serious

Captain Jake didn't say a word, but after a hard 30sec of thinking, he said…

Captain Jake: YAY HAY YES WAY IZZY I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR PERSONAL META TRAINER!

Izzy started to smile. As she ran towards Captain Jake, she gave him a big hug then they both fell down together, they were both laughing together, then they look at each other's eyes then they started to kiss.

Author: Well, guess this Chapter was awesome to type out 


	10. Chapter 10 Captain Jake GMPFSD

Chapter 10 Captain Jake gets Meta POwers from something different

After Captain Jake and The power Pixie aka Izzy, where done kissing, the alarm went off.

Captain Jake: Izzy what's going on now?

Izzy I don't know nobody's here except the two of us!

Captain Jake: Izzy why are you look at me?

Izzy: DOn't you see captain Jake, we, that means you can go out there and so everyone in central City what you were born to do!

Captain Jake: You really think I can do this Izz?

Izzy: Uh, no! But I know you can do this because your CAPTAIN JAKE AND YOU NEVER GIVE UP!

Captain Jake: your right Izz, I can do this!

Izzy: Then what are you waiting for Christmas? Go and show whatever is causing to destroy CENTRAL CITY!

And that's what Captain jake was going to do. But little did not know who was destroying Central City, but he did know someone who would take over NeverLand, but CENTRAL CITY!

Author: Can you guess the person who is destroying Central City?

HINT: IT'S ONE OF BARRY'S OLD ENEMIES FROM SEASON 1 


	11. Chapter 11 Captain Jake's in Trouble

Chapter 11 Captain Jake's in Trouble _

In the ally way of Central City, a man from the year 2043, and Captain Hook, was taring Central City apart, like dry concrete. Captain Jake came right in time with a headset in his ear so he can talk to Izzy from Star Labs.

Captain Jake: Okay, Izzy I'm here at the location you gave me. Now where are these two people?

Izzy: Captain Jake I we think we know the one on the right with a feather hat on it!

Captain Jake turned to his right and saw CAPTAIN HOOK? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE IN CENTRAL CITY?

Izzy: I think him and that new guy are taking over Central City Captain Jake. Izzy answered him.

Captain Jake: NOT ON MY WATCH HE DOESN'T!

So Captain retched into his pocket, and got out his Mighty Captain Sword and ran to Captain Hook, but something or someone stop him unseen. What the? Captain Jake said as he was in a big giant Bubble of electricity. It shocked him Multiple times.

Captain Jake: WHO ARE YOU?

Time Travel Man: well CAPTAIN JAKE AS YOU MUST KNOW WHO I AM. I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! Brouhaha!

...

...

...

Izzy: Captain Jake, is everything okay?

Captain Jake: Uh Everything is just fine , it's just that you know the man from the year 2043 Izzy?

Izzy: No! Why?

Captain Jake: BECAUSE THIS MAN IS ME FROM THE YEAR 2043!

Izzy: NO WAY!

Evil Captain Jake: THAT'S RIGHT CAPTAIN JAKE, BUT I'M THE REVERSE VERSION OF YOU!

Captain Jake: THIS CAN'T BE! BUT HOW?

Captain Jake couldn't be leave it, he was seeing himself from the year 2043.

Izzy: But why would a future Evil version of Captain Jake come to Central City for?

Captain Jake: Yeah, I would like to know that also Me. Why did you travel through time with him? The New Reverse Captain looked back at Hook, then back at his good self.

The Reverse Captain: So you really want to know why?

Captain Jake: YES!

Okay I'll tell you..

* * *

Flashback Begins

The Reverse Captain: It all started when me and my awesome crew where have so much fun together then this happens.

Young Captain Jake: Okay, okay, so Izzy would you rather, kiss me or Cubby?

Captain Jake: Really?

The Reverse captain STOP INTERRUPTING ME.

Captain Jake: sorry continue!

Now where was I? Oh yeas I remember now!

Young Izzy: Definitely you Captain!

the young Captain Jake blushed a little bit.

But that was nothing the only thing that happen. You see, I was always a great leader to my crew. Everyday we would go on an adventure and try to stop Captain Hook from taking our stuff. Although that one night changed my life forever!

Young Captain Jake: Hey guys wake up! Guys?

SCREAMING FOR HELP!

Izzy And Cubby CAPTAIN JAKE HELP US!

I heard Izzy and Cubby screaming my name out for help. so I had to go see what is was. But the thing that I saw was Lord Fathom's ghost figure form.

Young captain Jake: WHAT DO YOU WANT LORD FATHOM?

Lord Fathom: THE ONLY YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAPTAIN, IS THE DEATH OF YOUR MATES...

Captain Jake: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Lord Fathom: TRY ME!

So, I ran to Lord Fathom as fast as I can, sad;y it was too late. Izzy's and Cubby's body fell down to the sand. I was devastated, angry, I gad to Barrie them the same day. But going to visit them only made my heart shrink even more. I couldn't take on seeing them anymore so, I had to Barrie them in Neverland so I don't have to see them ever again!

I spent years, alone inside my old hideout, getting stronger, and eviler then ever. I cut my hair off, shot my own right eye off and change my name to The Reverse Captain. So I had to get my revenge. I started to build my own Time Machine and travel back to 2016, to meet an old Enemy and ask him to join me and destroy the whole entire world STARTING WITH CENTRAL CITY. MWHAHHAHAHA!

Captain Jake: Wow, just wow!

**Author:** well, I guess the next Chapter will be something really cool the next morning!

* * *

Let me know what the next Chapter you guys want me to add! See you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 12 Captain Jake gets locked 2056

Chapter 12 Captain jake gets locked up in the year 2056

Author: OH NO, CAPTAIN JAKE IS REALLY IN TROUBLE DOWN TOWN IN CENTRAL CITY WHO WILL HELP HIM? This is going to be the longest chapter Ever!

When we last left Central City, Captain Jake was in a big purple bubble by his Evil Future self. And Captain Hook is really liking this Plan? \

Captain Jake: Got any threes?

THE REVERSE CAPTAIN Go Fish

Izzy; WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING YOU? STOP PLAYING GO FISH, AND START FIGHTING! NOW!

Captain Jake: oh, right! Thanks Izz!

….

….?

The Reverse Captain: So, Captain Jake you think you can change the future?

Captain Jake: Yes, what are going to do about that? CAPTAIN?

The Reverse Captain: Well, first I am going to dance around like a cute little bunny, than? OH WHAY AM I TELLING YOU MY EVIL PLAN for. CAPTAIN HOOK TAKE MY GOOD SELF, AND LOCK HIM UP IN THE FUTURE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back in Star Labs

Barry: Hey Izzy, what's going on here? Izzy: well, THE EVIL CAPTAIN JUST TOLD HOOK TO TAKE MY CAPTAIN JAKE TO T THE FUTURE AND LOCK HIM UP THERE!

Captain Hook: Witch Future should I lock this puny Pirate at?

The Reverse Captain: Just put him anywhere, but not mine.

Captain Hook: Okay, so how about the year 2056?

The Reverse Captain: Go for it!

So Captain James Hook, open a Portal to 2056 and just through Captain jake in there

Captain Hook: GOODBYE PUNY PIRATE!

Captain Jake: You two won't get away with thiiiisssssiiisssssiisssisisisisisis! 


	13. Chapter 13 welcome To the Future Jake

Chapter 13 Welcome to the Future Captain Jake

Author: OH NO, CAPTAIN JAKE IS IS NOW STUCK IN THE YEAR 2056 HOW WILL HE GET BACK IN TIME TO SAVE EVERYONE IN CENTRAL CITY AND NEVERLAND?

IN THE YEAR 2056

Captain Jake: Ow, ow, ow ,ow, owe!

Captain Jake: Oh I think I fell on my Captain hat!

Captain Jake: What the heck? Where am I? Or should I say when am I?

Stranger: welcome to the year 2056 kid!

Captain Jake: who said that?

Straner: Over here!

Captain Jake turned around and his eyes widen big he couldn't believe it the stranger was Izzy 30years old.

IZZY? Captain Jake said.

Well hello, my old friend, nice to see you again Captain Jake! She said back at him.

Captain Jake: Izzy, what's going on here? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HIDEOUT?!

Izzy turned around noticing the old hideout and then looked back at the Captain Jake from 2016, then she said this to answer his question.

Izzy: well, Captain Jake, after you left us, I've decided to destroy the old hideout.

Captain Jake: BUT WHY DID YOU?

Izzy: BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER RETURNED TO PIRATE ISLAND CAPTAIN JAKE THAT;S WHY.  
Captain Jake: are you sure, cause I think someone is coming this way!

Izzy turned around and saw the future 28year old Captain Jake walk this way.

Izzy: C, C, C, CAPTAIN J, J, J, JAKE? IS THAT REALLY YOU?

Future Jake: Yeah, it's me Izz,

Izzy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Future Jake:: Look Izzy if can let me explain….. Then she cut him off.

Izzy: YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY OR EXPLAIN TO ME CAPTAIN BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HURT MY FEELINGS!

Future Jake: Look I know what I did was wrong, but I've changed. Please Izzy, please take me back PLEASE!

Izzy looked really mad at her friend and back at the young Captain Jake, then back at the old hideout witch was destroyed by her.

Izzy, the walked toure's future vJake and then kissed him on the lips.

Izzy: o Captain Jake, look you are always welcome back here. But you know that i'm still made at you right?

Future Jake: Whatever you say!

Captain Jake: okay, I'm happy you two worked this out but, can we get to the real situation.

Izzy: He's right! So Captain Jake of the year 2016, why were you sent here?

Captain Jake: Oh, it was that old codfish Captain Hook's falte, just because a reverse version of us is taking over Central City, and Neverland.

Future Izzy and Jake gaspt after hearing this.

Izzy: that's afual! 


	14. Chapter 14 Team Flash and team Jake

**Author: Well, its time for the continuation of Chapter 13 going on 14! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Team Flash and Team Captain Jake**

Captain Jake was still stuck in 2056 with Future Izzy and Future Captain Jake, and while the young Captain Jake was trying to figure out away back to his time, team Flash was doing the same with the help from Izzy and Cubby. But something else was going on in Central City.

Izzy; Hey guys? How are we going to get Captain Jake back? She asked them

Cisco: With this...

Cisco, uncovered the the speed force machine!

Cubby: what does that do Cisco? he asked him.

Cisco: I'm glad you ask that Cubby. You see, this machine brought back Barry when he was in the speed force with his mother, so if we can change the location to where Captain Jake is, we are sure to bring him back, just in time to stop his evil self from the year 2046.

Cubby: Cool!

After awhile, Izzy when to Barry.

Izzy: Hey um, Barry?

Barry: Yes, Izzy?

Izzy: can I tell you something, something really important please?

Barry: Sure!

So, Barry and Izzy were walking into the hallway in Star Labs.

Barry: So what's up Izz?

Izzy pulled out a black box and opened it revealing a golden engagement ring toured Barry's eye.

Barry: Oh My Goose Izzy! Are you going to ask Captain Jake to Marry you?

Izzy shock her head yes to Barry.

Barry: WOW!

Izzy: I know right! But the problem is just don't know how to purpose to him.

Barry: don't worry Izz Iris, and I will help you

Izzy: Oh thank you Barry, thank you so much she gave him a big hug.

Meanwhile Back in the Future:

Captain Jake: OK so I've finished rebuilding the hideout for the two of you!

Future Izzy: Thank you.

Captain Jake: you're welcome!

So now that you've finish rebuilding the old hideout for us, I can finally destroy YOU...

Captain Jake: WAIT, WHAT?

The Reverse Captain: DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE'VE LET YOU GO THAT EASY CAPTAIN?

Captain Jake: Yes!

Reverse Captain: Will to bad because I am going to destroy this Izzy as well BROUHAHA!

Captain Jake: YOU'VE TRICKED ME?

Reverse Captain: YES!

Captain Jake: I CAN'T BE LEAVE THIS! I'M LEAVING AND GOING BACK TO CENTRAL CITY.


	15. Chapter 15 Jake is Home

Chapter 15 Capain Jake is Home

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, everyone, I know that Captain Jake is NOW Mad at his Evil future self, because he trick him. SO he can Kill HIM.

what Will he do when He goes Back home?

Barry: Alright Cisco, is the machine ready yet?

Cisco: Almost!

Then Cubby Came in super Fast.

Izzy: YAY HAY NO WAY, WHAT WAS THAT?

Ahoy Izzy!

Izzy: CUBBY?

Cubby: Yeah it's me! but call me KID CUBBY FLASH!

Izzy: Um... I'll think about it!

Cubby: okay?!

Anyway, where's our Captain Jake at?

Cisco: He's stuck in the future and where trying to get him out!

Oh, I can get Him! Be back in a Flash!

So Cubby puts on his Flash Suit and Speeds off to get the 10 year old Captain Jake from the year 2056.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Future:

Captaun Jake: I WILL NEVER TURN OTR BECOME YOU EVER!

The Reverse Captain: Oh but you will become me, because you see, I have mad an evil water that makes peope in neverland, and Ceentral City EVIL! Oh, and they will be controled my ME... Muwhahahahahahahah!

Captain Jake: I said it once, and I'll say it agaiin. NEVER!

CUbby: Captain Jake? Take my hand quick!

Captain Jake: Cuby? is that you? and What Happend too you budy?

Cubby: Never mind what has happend to me Captain Jake, you've just need to come home with me.

NEVERLAND? Captain jake asked!

No! Central City! Cubby Answered him.

So the young Captain Jake took out his Mighty Captain Sward, and cut rgw rope in half letting himsef free from The Reverse Captain.

Captain Jake: SEE YA LOSER!

The Reverse Captain: Izzy, quick we need to follow them back to the present in centrak City, so I can start My Evil Pan unfold... Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And so, Captain Jake, and THe FLash Cubby,went back to the present day. But little did they now know, is that, The Reverse Captain has something Evily Planed for all of them.

Author: Can Team Flash and the Leage Of Pirates Captains Save everone before it's to late?

**This crovver, is not over yet! THe Battle is just heating up!**

**Let Me know In the Comment Section Below!**


	16. Chapter 16 Welcome Back Captain Jake

Author: Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I didn't update this crossover, but I'm back!

Chapter 16 Welcome Back Captain Jake

During Captain Jake's return from the future, Captain Jake and Izzy were walking and talking.

Captain Jake: Hey, Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Captain Jake!

Captain Jake: I, I, uh, wanted to say I Love You!

Izzy: Awww, I llove you tooo.

Cisco: Hey since you two are done doing whatever it is your doing come back to Star Labs...

Captain Jake: We gotta go back... NOW!

Izzy: WERE COMING CISCO GOD!

Back In Star Labs

Barry was talking to the reverse Captain inside the Meda Chamber.

Barry: Why are you here?

Reverse Captain: To take over your city and captain Jake's Neverland home,

Iris: Okay, next question. wHy are trying to take over two worlds anyway?

Reverse Captain: Well, Ms. Iris West Alain as you must know by now, I am going to traval into the past of the first episode of Jake and The NeverLand Pirates Hide The HideOut and Destry Jake once and for all.. MWhahhahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha!

Cuuby: I gotta worn Captain Jake about this and fast!

Captain Jake and Izzy

Captai Jake: SO, Izzy, do you want to go on a date with me?

Izzy: YAY HAY, YES WAY! 


	17. Chapter 17 The Seed Force

Chapter 17 The Speed Force

Author: Hey, everybody, it's time for the Reverse Captain to go back in time to stop past Jake for becoming Captain Jake…. So Enjoy!

The Reverse Captain: So in order to travel to the day were Jake starts to become Captain Jake, is to take his destiny Sword?

Reverse Izzy: That's all you have to do. Good bad luck.

THE YEAR 2016 CAPTAIN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THE NEVER SEA CONQUEST

Jake: we need a ship that is stronger. Like the legendary The Mighty Colossus!

Hook: That;s just a made up story, there is know why the greatest ship is ever coming back EVER!

Jake: Maybe not, but when our home is in danger, we stand strong as ONE!

Captain Flynn: what's going on with your sword matie?

Jake: I don't know I'm not it!

Out on know where Jake's destiny sword was glowing and was summing the Mighty Colossus up abbe the sea..

The Reverse Captain: Perfect timing, now once they all say the word, I'm going to snatch the sword out of his hand. Then destroy him for good Mwhahahahahahah!

Yo, ho, wait a go captain Jake!

SNATCH…

Jake: huh?

The Reverse Captain: YOU WON'Y BE NEEDING THIS ANYMORE SOON TO BE CAPTAIN JAKE BROUHAHA!

The Reverse Captain And now for the grand finally..!

The Reverse Captain then vibrated his hand, and when through Jake's body causing him to fall to the ground... Now that your leader is now more I'm finally going to take over the whole entire world...

Captain Flynn: He's gone!

Izzy was crying next to the body of Jake, she geld him in here arm trying to get a word out him.

Izzy: Jake? Jake? Come on, Jake say something PLEASE!

Jake: I, I, I, I, I, I, Izzy?

Izzy: Yes, I'm here, what's up?

Jake: Who, who was that guy?

Izzy: I don't know?

Jake: Okay, Goodbye everyone!

Captain Hook: ...

Captain Flynn: ...

Izzy: ...

Cubby: ...

Captain Frost: ...?

Cubby: Is, is he?

Izzy: Yes Cubby, are leader is DEAD!

Izzy: Nooooooooooooooo!

Author: This is not Believable, but Captain Jake is DEAD!

Please leave a comment below! And I'll see you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 18 Izzy's Meta Power suit

Now that Captain Jake was dead, the only person that can help him was Izzy. But after Jake's passing, she was really upset all night long, in side Barry and Iris"s apartment, Barry was tring his best to calm her down althoug for Barry, the ssme thing happend to him when he was Izzy"s age.

Barry: Hey Izzy?

Izzy: Yeah Barry?

Barry: I know how you feel, losing someone is just sad. When I was eleven, I saw my mother being stabed by the reverse Flash AKA Eobard Thawne.

Izzy: that had to be really sad Barry!

Barry: It was.

Izzy: So, what about your fathar Barry?

Barry: My fathar wasa great man, when I was little he always calles me slugger! But after I have faced a tragic death of my fathar Izzy, I can always count on Joe. Besides he is the same guy that raised me.

Izzy: Wow Barry, your family, is cool!

Barry: they were!

Barry: So I have a question for you?

Izzy: sure ask away Barry!

Barry: what was up with you and Captain Jake fighting?

Izzy: WELL HE STARTED IT BARRY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!

Barry: wait a minute Izzy, calm down I just wanted to know why though.

Izzy took a deep breath a spoke to Barry.

Izzy: Okay, the ttruth is that the reason Captain Jake and I were fighting is because, I don't know if I can love someone who can't see that someone else has feelings for them.

Barry: I see.

**Author: So that was a great conversation between Izzy and Barry! The next Chapter will see if Captain Jake and Iizy can talk thing out.**

* * *

**Back at Star Labs, Cisco is working on a Meta Human suit for Izzy! Her suit contains a wather proth, belt in microphones and plent of Pixie Dust inside both of her sleaves.**

**Let me know if you guys have some Ideas on the suit for Izzy! I will se you guys! Rember to leave a comment and review! **


	19. Chapter 19 Captain Flake

Chapter 19 Captain Flake

Meanwhile...

Captain Jake: Hey guys what's going on here?

Barry: Captain Jake Izzy wants to talk to you privatly.

Captain jake: I've got nothing to say to **HERE**

Izzy: But I do!

Captain Jake turned around and saw Izzy leaning on the wall.

Captain Jake: Izzy?!

Izzy: Don't Izzy me Captain, I know yor still mad at me, before you saying anything, I have one thingtot say too you.

Izy leaned in closer to Captain Jake and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Captain Jake was shocked even everyone else was shocked to see Izzy kissing Captain Jake.

Captain Jake: I-I-I-I-Izzy! I can't beleave you did that to me.

Izzy: So?

Captain Jake: So, I wanted to know why you did it Izz.

Izzy: The reason why I kissed you CAptain Jake, is because I love you so much.

Captain jake was in shocke. Well then Izzy how about another one..

Just then the alarm went off...

Cisco: Um, you two need to hold the kissing thing later cause we've got company.

Captain Jake: Oh great the Reverse Captain Blake is back.

All: CAPTAIN BLAKE

Captain Jake: what? Do I have somthing in my teeth?

Izzy: No! Captain Jake, it's just that the reverse Captain, his name is Blake? How did you figure that out?

Captain Jake: oh, when i was stuck in the future, I saw his name on the reverse Captain Hat, and that's how I knew Izzy.

Izzy: Oh!

Barry: Cisco I need to take care of this Reverse Captain Blake!

Cisco: Barry wait, take Izzy, Cubby and Captain Jake with you.

Cisco:Hey Izzy get ready to try on your own meta human suit.

Izzy: Huh?

Izzy went to the changing room and ten seconds later she came out storming like crazy.

Cisco: So, how does it feel POWER PIXIE!

Power Pixie: I feel that When ever there is enemergancy like this one you can all ways count on THE PIRATE PIXIE!

THE FLASH C: Don;t forget me Pireate Pixie.

Or Me... Everyone turned to se captain jake had Meta Powers. His MP are, Flying, Heat vison, super strangth, super ear hearing, and ect..

ALL: OMG!

Captain Jake? Izzy ask?

Captain Jake: don't call me Captain Jake Izzy. Call me THE HUMAN SHEALD!

So, The Power Pixie, The Flash C, The FLASH, And THE HUMAN SHEALD, along with Killler Frost, teamed up to take down The REVERSE CAPTAIN BLAKE once and for all.

Iris: whispers good luck guys!

Author: Will there you have it! Our Heros are going to save both universes before it's to late. But can they?

Stay toon for the Chapter 20 The Fight Begins Part 1.

ANd remember to review and Comment!


	20. Chapter 20 The Fight Begins Part 1

CHapter 20 THe Fight Begins Part 1

Cisco: Guys can you hear me?

The Flash: Loud and clear!

Power Pixie: Me to!

The Flaah CX: Yep!

The Human Sheald: Yo Ho Cisoco I can also!

Cisco: Alright, he's coming tourds 22st and 14th avenue...

ALL: ON IT!

So team Captain Jake, went to 22st and 14th avenue to meet and take done The Reverse Capatain Flake..

Killer Frost: Sorry were late guys.

The Flash: your just in time.

Flash CX: Killer Fost do you think you can take out those engines?

Killer Frost: WITH pledgur!

Killer Frost: done!

Reverse Izzy: Oh look Captain, Team Flash has new friends the reverse Izzy said.

Reverse Captain Flake: Don't you worry, my dear they **won't come fare...**

Power Pixie: Yay hay no way, Flash he's to powerful.

Barry: Hey Flash CX, you ready to electric him?

Flash CX: I, I, don't know do you th, think I'm ready?

Barry: you'll be fine just folow my lead.

FlashCX: OKAY!

Power Pixie: then what are you two waiting for.? RUN YOU TWO RUN...

WHOOOOOOSE!

(Flash music)

Reverse Captain Flake:** WHAT'S GOKNG ON I'M NOT READY! I'M NOT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING **

Killer Frost:** BELIEVE IT IT'S HAPPENING!**

**Reverse Captain Flake: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Author: So The Reverse Captain Flake was know more, Bou there is still one more person to send back to neverland and that person is Captain Hook!**


	21. Chapter 21 The fight Begins Part 2

Author: Hey Guys time for Part 2 of Part 1 of The Fight Begins! I Can't give you many details on this second part So, Enjoy!

Chapter 21 The Fight Begins Part 2

So went last left off, The Reverse Captain Flake was fighting team Jake with The Flash, Power Pixie, The Flash CX, The Human, and Killer Frost. But Lucky for the reverse Captain Flake he was done for… But There was one more person to get rid of and that someone is nun other than Captain James Hook! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Power Pixie: CAPTAIN JAKE, WHERE IS CAPTAIN JAMES HOOK?!

The Human shield: I don't know Izzy, but I can hear him from... HIS SHIP?

The Flash CX: Flash, can you run and get him for us, so I can talk to CAPTAIN HOOK?!

Barry: ON IT!

All: NOW RUN BARRY RUN!

SPEED AND LIGHTING!

Barry: GOT HIM!

Captain Jake: Great job Flash!

Barry: Thanks!

So now that Captain Jake has Captain Hook, it was his turn to ask him some questions...?

Captain Jake: CAPTAIN?

Hook: Puny Pirate!

Captain Jake: WHY DID YOU TEAM UP WITH THE REVERSE CAPTAIN FLAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Hook: well as you must know CAPTAIN, I was really on planning on destroying you and your little crew!

All: what?

Captain Jake: But why would you try to destroy us?

Hook: Because I heat You all!

Captain Jake: So Captain Hook, your you going back to Neverland right now? Or what?

Hook: Fine! I'll go back. But just remember puny Pirates and Flash, I am not going to quit on trying to get some treasure you all know that right?

All: Yes Captain Hook...

SO Captain Hook got back in the Jolly Roger and flow away to the night sky.. As for Captain Jake and his crew they were about to go home as will, but Captain Jake had one more thing to do... But that's in the next Chapter!

**Author**: What does more thing that he had to do? Leave a Comment Below!


	22. Chapter 22 (Flying home to you)

Chapter 22 Flying home to you Song by Captain Jake to Izzy

At Barry and Iris's Apartment, everyone was having a celebration party to celebrate the victory of The Reverse Captain Flake being gone from existence.

Barry (Taping on glass) Can I everyones and Maties attention please!  
Barry: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone here for giving everything they had in there powers to stop the Reverse Captain Fllake for trying to destroy our universe's and what better thanks to is well, Captain Jake and The NeverLand Pirates.

Three cheers for Captain Jake!

HIP, HIP HURRAY HIP, HIP HURRAY HIP, HIP HURRY!

Iris: Now everyone, I think Captain Jake would like to sing a song for his true love Izzy!

Captain Jake Iris called him…

Captain Jake: ThankS Iris!

Iris: know problem!

Captain Jake: Alright everyone I would like to sing a song to my lover in the world Izzy.

(FLYING HOME TO YOU)

CAN'T SAY HOW DAYS WILL UNFOLD

CAN'T SAY WHAT THE FUTURE MAY HOLD

BU I WANT YOU IN IT, EVERY HOUR, EVERY MINUTE

OUR WORLD CAN RACE BY FAR TOO FAST

HEARD TO SEE WHILE IT'S ALL FLYING PAST

I AM MEANT TO BE WHEREVER YOU ARE NEXT TO ME

ALL i WANT TO DO IS COME FLYING HOME TO YOU.

COME FLYING HOME TO YOU

AND ALL MY LIFE I PROMISE TO, KEEP FLYING HOME TO YOU,

KEEP FLYING HOME TO YOU.

AND I COULD SEE IT RIGHT FROM THE START, RIGHT FROM THE START THAT YOU WOULD BE, BE MY LIGHT IN THE DARK, LIGHT IN THE DARK

OH, YOU GAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO LOVE YOU

ALL I WANT TO DO IS COME FLYING HOME TO, COME FLYING HOME TO YOU

AND AL MY LIFE I PROMISE TO KEEP FLYING HOME, KEEP FLYING HOME, HOME TO YOU

CAN'T SAY HOW THE DAYS WILL UNFOLD

CAN'T CHANGE WHAT OUR FUTURE MAY HOLD

BUT I WANT YOU IN IT EVERY HOUR EVERY…. MINUTE

CAPTAIN JAKE: IZZY, DO WANT TO START A FAMILY TOGETHER?

IZZY STARTS CRYING

IZZY: YEAH, YEAH YES CAPTAIN JAKE!

THEY HUGE….. 


	23. Chapter 23 Saying Goodbye

**Author: well it all comes down to this EVERYBODY! that's right It's time for the Neverland Pirates to say goodbye to Central City! I know this is a sad way to end this crossover, but I promise that I well do a reunion special between Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates and THE FLASH! **

**So, without further ado, I gibe you the Final Chapter...**

**Chapter 23 Saying Goodbye To Central City**

**Captain Jake's POV**

After I sang that lovely song to Izzy, it was finally time to head back to Neverland.

"Alright crew we have a long way back to Neverland so get say your goodbyes! I said to my crew."

Cubby: "Hey Cisco, thanks for everything. You are like the big brother I never had!' Cubby said to him as you walked over toCisco and gave him a hug.

"No Problem! Sniff! Cisco said to him.

Izzy went to Iris, Caitlin, and Joe, as she was crying a little bit because she was going to them very much.

Izzy Crying: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm g- g- going t- to mi-miss y-you all." she said to them as they all gathered around Izzy and gave her a hug.

"Look Izzy I know your upset, but you have a family that will make sure you're okay. Right Skully?" Iris asked Skully

"Crackers yeah!"

"I'm with Iris on this on this one!" Caitlin said to her

"Same here!" Joe agreed.

Barry and I, had our own conversation upstairs!

"Wow, I can't believe that you guys are leaving already!" Barry said to me.

"Well believe it Barry!" I said to him.

I walks towards the window, looking outside, I can see Bucky already waiting for us. My eyes then started to tear a little bit. That's when Barry walked up to me.

"Captain Jake, what's the mater?" Barry asked me

I then turned to him and out of nowhere, I gave Barry the biggest hug that he ever gotten in his entire life. Barry did the same thing. The hugging thing. **Not** the crying thing.

After Barry and I stopped Hugging, Izzy came in.

"Hey Captain Jake it's time."

"OK girlfriend! we'll be down in two seconds." I said to her.

"Did Captain Jake call me his girlfriend?" she said while whispering to herself walking away and was blushing a lot.

Five mins Later Star Labs

"Alright mates, ready to go back to Neverland?!" Barry asked us.

Yes Barry Allen!" We all said to him

Then out of nowhere Barry, just remembered something to give too Captain Jake.

Barry: "Oh wait I forgot something I'll be right back." Barry said as he left and then came back one minute later.

"Here Captain Jake! Barry said to me as he handed me a present.

"Wow thanks Barr! What is it?" I asked him.

Then Barry whispers these words into my ear.

"let's just say you can't marry the one with out a little something something." he said to me as he winked.

I was confused, but got what Barry was saying, while I look back at Izzy then blushed out with a smile.


End file.
